Love: Rediscovered
by fairy-dust3
Summary: Harry and Draco broke up at the end of seventh year and went their seperate ways but are reunited when both have teaching jobs at Hogwarts - how will Draco react to the biggest change in Harry's life - bad summary
1. The one where he dreams

**I don't know how good this idea is but it's one I got....so read the first chapter and just tell me what you think (I know this chapter is well short)**

* * *

* * *

**1. The one where he dreams**  
  
_"I got offered a position playing seeker professionally."  
  
The blond beamed up and him. "That's brilliant. Where?"  
  
The other boy looked at his feet. "Italy," he muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The position's for the Italian team," repeated the dark haired boy, louder this time.  
  
"But...that's in Italy."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you going to take it?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, what am I going to do once we graduate from school?"  
  
The blond's grey eyes looked deep into the opposing green ones. "You're going to take it. I can tell."  
  
The other boy said nothing.  
  
"I'm sure you can play quidditch in England."  
  
"I'm not being offered positions in the starting team in England though."  
  
"So...what's going to happen with us?"  
  
"I don't know. I only have to be in Italy during the quidditch season, and that's only-"  
  
"Ten months long."  
  
"Oh. Well, maybe you can come with me?"  
  
The blond lowered his head. "You know I can't do that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So you're going to Italy and I'm staying here."  
  
"Does...does this mean it's over?"  
  
The blond nodded, biting back tears. "Yes. I think you should go now. I'll send a house elf over with all your stuff."  
  
"Okay," the green eyed boy agreed, quietly, his heart breaking as he stood. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know." The blond opened the door for the other boy to walk out of. "Goodbye."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
And that was it, the door was shut. It was over._

  
  
The black haired man sat up in bed, drenched in cold sweat.  
  
_'The dream again.'_  
  
Yes, that dream he had so often, where he relived the most painful moment of his life. The moment where he thought he would just curl up and die for causing pain to someone so wonderful and beautiful.  
  
That was all in the past. He was eighteen anymore. Far from it. But, even at his 'grand old age' of thirty three, he was still hot and could still pass for mid-twenties. Ten years of professional quidditch could do that to a man.  
  
He glanced at the clock on his bedside table.  
  
3.27am  
  
He sighed loudly. He really had to sleep. Tomorrow school started again and he had a double period first thing, teaching first years. Terrifying really.  
  
He turned on to his side and stared into the darkness. It was at times like these he missed sharing his bed with someone. Someone in particular.  
  
Coming to a decision, the raven haired man pushed himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Pulling off his pajama pants, he steped into the shower and turned on the water, letting the hot beads cascade over his broad, tanned shoulders.  
  
A shower would clean the damp sweat of him and hopefully wash away the remnants of that dream, though it would be back soon enough. It always came back, always the same, always so painful.  
  
Shaking his head under the steady stream, he cleared his mind of such thoughts. Tomorrow it was back to Hogwarts again.  
  
For Harry Potter and his daughter.

* * *

* * *

So, what do we all think? Is it crappy or should I continue. I also know that all the way through it was obvious who the people were but even so...  
  
Review please 


	2. The one where Harry nags

**Thanks to reviewers:-**

**Lampshadesrgreat** – mpreg- you'd think, wouldn't you?  
  
**LadyLilyPotter** – all will be explained in later chapters – but one of your theories is correct  
  
**Dwindsor** – thankyou very much  
  
**Reese Craven** – hey u again – believe me – the way harry's daughter came around is not very much like how jordan came around  
  
**grin**- thanks, not mpreg and not exactly one night stand

* * *

* * *

**2. The one where Harry nags**  
  
"Ooh, boy I need you so, never ever ever gonna let you go."  
  
Harry grinned as he heard his daughter singing from the shower. "Arianna, could you hurry up please? I don't want to miss the train."  
  
A few moments later, Arianna Potter stepped out of the bathroom wearing a lilac bathrobe. She had dark brown hair hanging to her shoulder and big green eyes, but it was hard to tell whether these features came from her father or her mother.  
  
"Daddy, the train leaves at eleven. It is now nine. It takes fifteen minutes to get to the station. I think I have a little bit of time."  
  
Harry smiled. "Alright, you have a point. Just, for my peace of mind, go and get dressed and then we'll have breakfast."  
  
"Fine," Arianna sighed, turning on her heel and hurrying into her room.  
  
Popping two pieces of bread into the toaster, Harry sighed. He couldn't believe his little girl was fifteen, about to enter her fifth year at Hogwart's and take her OWLs in the summer. Harry frowned, trying to remember what he was doing in his fifth year.  
  
_'Oh, course, everyone thought I was going mad, I had that horrible...thing...with Cho, and I fought Voldermort...funny that.'_  
  
Thankfully, in the middle of his sixth year, Harry had duelled with Voldermort and had killed him. The dementors returned to Azkaban and ministry control and all the Death Eaters had been imprisoned.  
  
However, along with these celebrations, sadness had to come, for he was Harry Potter, and he could never be truly happy at any one given time. His godfather, the closest thing he'd had to a parent, convicted (though wrongly) murderer, Sirius Black, had died.  
  
But then, at the beginning of the sixth year, something else had happened, something that made Harry feel safe, and loved and more content than he had ever been.  
  
_'No,'_ he ordered himself._ 'Best not to dwell on these things.'  
_  
Harry placed some toast and waffles on the table just as Arianna came back in, this time dressed in jeans and a pink T-shirt.  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
"Depends, have you packed all your stuff?"  
  
Arianna rolled her eyes. "Yes. Last night. When you told me to."  
  
Harry grinned and sat down in a chair at the kitchen table. "Then I am incredibly happy."  
  
"Good," replied his daughter, sitting down opposite him and reaching for a waffle.  
  
Harry smiled at Arianna and watched her as she ate.  
  
"Daddy, why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"I just can't believe you're a prefect."  
  
"Thanks," replied Arianna sarcastically.  
  
"I'm really proud of you."  
  
Harry had never been a prefect, though his two best friends had. Harry had thought it was because of him, but it was because Dumbledore, the headmaster at the time, hadn't thought Harry could cope with everything going on in his life at the time and handle the responsibilities of being a prefect.  
  
"You alright dad?"  
  
Harry looked at Arianna. "I'm absolutely perfect."

* * *

* * *

Another short chapter, this one relatively pointless, but in chapter 3 Harry and Draco meet again after 15 years.  
  
Review please 


	3. The one where old lovers reunite

**

* * *

Thanks to reviewers:-**

**dracoqueen456** – hmm I don't think there will be much draco suffering – all will soon be explained  
  
**Xandriya** – lol thanks, but arianna's mother is neither hermione or cho – you will just have to wait and see  
  
**Chi** – glad you like  
  
**HedwigSasso** – thank you and all will soon be revealed  
  
**Robin the bird** – I know, the last chapter was so upsettingly short – I promise they will get longer  
  
**Kt** – thanks for the review and you will just have to wait to find out what exactly happened for harry to have a daughter  
  
Reese Craven – nah you didn't offend me and I know you were just pointing it out. Harry bi? Well...is he really?  
  
**Lonlyheart** - thanks  
  
**grin** - no, no, not hermione. And if you mean does arianna know about harrys past with the voldermort stuff then ya – other stuff...not so much

* * *

* * *

**3. The one where old lovers reunite**  
  
Harry sighed and leant back in his seat at the staff table in the Great Hall. It was the first evening at Hogwarts and everyone was waiting in anticipation of the feast. The chatter in the hall was loud, many students not having seen their friends for two months.  
  
He could see Arianna, talking animatedly with a group of her friends on the Griffindor table. Of course, Harry Potter's daughter had been sorted into Griffindor – how could she not have been?  
  
Also on the Griffondor table his eyes flicked over the four children, all with flaming red hair but deep, intelligent, hazel eyes. They, of course, were the next generation of Weasley's, the children of Ron and Hermione, still Harry's best friends and fellow teachers at Hogwarts – Ron of Flying and Hermione of Muggle Studies. Their children were Morgan (fifth year), Felix and Calix (fourth year – another set of Weasley twins, these two quite the pranksters) and Sasha (second year).  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" asked Hermione's soft voice, full of concern, from next to Harry.  
  
Harry smiled at her and Ron, as the red head leant his chin. on Hermione's shoulder. "I'm fine. I just feel...old."  
  
"I know what you mean mate," sighed Ron. "Remember when we first came to the school?"  
  
"All the adventures."  
  
"Giant troll," muttered Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry grinned at each other, both clearly remembering the incident with the giant troll.  
  
The hall fell silent as Dumbledore walked in, his normal, placid smile on his face. Amazingly, he was still headmaster and still as energetic as when Harry and his friends had been students.  
  
"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts," said the old professor, smiling down at the current pupils, all staring at him with rapt gazes. "I'm sure we are all very...upset..." he continued, a small twinkle in his eye, "...about the retirement of Professor Snape. However, I am glad to tell you that we have found a new potions teacher who may not have the same particular...teaching style...but should be able to educate you just the same."  
  
Up until then, Harry had been unaware that someone else had come into the Great Hall, along with Dumbledore.  
  
"So, please give a warm greeting to your new Potions teacher...Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry felt his heart jump into his throat. Had he heard correctly? Draco Malfoy? He tried to speak to Hermione or Ron, but they were giving a half hearted applause while staring open mouthed at Malfoy.  
  
"Professor Malfoy will also be taking over the job as head of the Slytherin house."  
  
Apparantly, Harry had heard correctly. Standing about ten metres away from him was the person that had caused Harry so much pain, yet so much joy.  
  
_'Fuck, he looks good,'_ Harry thought.  
  
In the fifteen years since Harry had last seen him, Draco had barely changed. His white blond hair still shone, but it was shorter now. The last time they'd been in the same room together his hair had stopped just below his chin. He was slightly taller and more broadly built, this much visible beneath his robes.  
  
What about his eyes? Harry could only see the back of Draco's head at the moment.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" whispered Hermione urgently, trying not to disrupt what Draco was saying.  
  
Harry nodded, transfixed by Draco's voice. It was deeper, throatier, than he remembered but otherwise still the same, slightly clipped english that flowed from the blond's pale pink lips like wine.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
This time it was Ron asking. Harry tried to reply but he felt like his throat was jammed – he could feel his heart beating there, a big meaty lump, making him feel quite ill.  
  
"I'm 'kay," he replied weakly, forcing the words up out of his mouth.  
  
Looking past Draco, he could see Arianna giggling over something with some of her friends.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood in front of the students at Hogwarts. He hadn't been here been fifteen years and now he was taking the place of his godfather. It had taken a lot for him to pluck up the courage to return – Hogwart's held bad memories for him – good ones too and he had truly loved his time at the school – but enclosed in the walls, both physical and magical, of the castle was Draco's most painful moment.  
  
As he smiled at the children sitting in front of him, one in particular caught his eye. A teenager at the Griffindor table. It wasn't that there was anything particularly abnormal about her that caused Draco to stare.  
  
The girl had long, shining, jet black hair and big, green, glittering eyes.  
  
Draco knew those eyes anywhere. He used to stare into those eyes every day and every night and every chance I got.  
  
This girl was the daughter of Harry Potter.  
  
There was no doubt about it.

* * *

Arianna sat at the Griffindor table, surrounded by her three best friends, Alexia Wood, Bella Sagan and Aki Chang. All four were listening to the new potions professor speak.  
  
"He's so cute," whispered Aki, sending the other three girls into fits of giggles.  
  
"At least potions will be a bit interesting," agreed Bella.  
  
"What's he staring at?" wondered Arianna.  
  
All four followed Professor Malfoy's gaze.  
  
"Ari, he's staring at you," exclaimed Alexia, barely managing to keep her voice to a whisper.  
  
Arianna blinked and looked at Alexia incredulously. "What?"  
  
"He's staring at you."  
  
"That's crap. Why would he be doing that?"  
  
"I don't know his reason, but he's staring right at you."  
  
Aki and Bella nodded their agreement and Arianna turned her attention back to the potions teacher.  
  
There was no denying. He was indeed staring at her. But why?

* * *

Harry gulped down his butterbeer and watched Draco's every move as he sat on the staff table, between Professors Flitwick and Sprout.  
  
Thankfully, he was almost certain Draco had no idea Harry too taught at Hogwarts, and he had no intention of giving himself away now.  
  
As long as no one else did.  
  
"And also," continued Dumbledore, once the applaud for Draco had calmed down. "Professor McGonagall has decided that teaching her transfiguration lessons and being head of the house is becoming a bit too much so, I am absolutely delighted to announce that the new head of the Griffindor house is-"  
  
_'Shit, fuck, bollocks.'_  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
A great applause started up again and Harry stood smiling slightly all the time thoughts running through his head.  
  
_'Bollocks, bloody shagging wanker, fuck it.'_

* * *

Harry Potter? Draco's head whipped round. Yup. Sitting just five seats away from him was Harry Potter.  
  
_'Harry fucking Potter.'  
_  
He couldn't deny it. Harry looked amazing. He was tanned golden and his green eyes glimmered, right now with something other than happiness. His black hair was still as messy as ever, slightly longer now. He no longer wore his glasses. Draco assumed he now wore contacts. He was muscly, he could tell even through the thick robes, and his full, red lips were pulled into a fake and nervous smile.  
  
Fifteen years and he was just starting to prepare himself to start getting over Harry Potter.  
  
Now all his hard work was ruined.

* * *

* * *

There was chapter three – bit longer I think – the mystery of Arianna will be solved either in chapter 4 or 5 – don't know yet.  
  
Keep on reviewing please 


	4. Italian promises and departures

**Thanks to reviewers:-**

**Legolas19, Cnorth, Robin the bird, jennifer, kate walsh** - thanks  
  
**distraught soul** – thanks, mother of Arianna is found out in this chapter  
  
**Dwindsor** – nope, Arianna only has one father – thanks, it's an italian name – one of my cousins  
  
**Lampshadesrgreat** – thank you – harry curses like a proper english man  
  
**Kana-chan** – nah, sorry, no love triangles with harry/draco/arianna but thank you kindly for your review  
  
**kazillion** – yup, these people just appear. You write the best reviews – I like you  
  
**grin** – thanks – uuuh...as for the hair lets just assume people were seeing it in different lights – though it is meant to be jet-black  
  
**SpazMcG7** – one of your theories is right and you find out which in this chapter – I promise

* * *

Oh, I've given up on starting all the titles as 'the one with' it's a bit difficult

* * *

**4. Italian promises and departures**  
  
Much, much later that night and all the students and staff had all gone to their rooms, full of food from the feast and ready to just sleep.  
  
All but one.  
  
Harry sat in a chair in the corner of the Great Hall, pondering his thoughts. Fifteen years without seeing that beautiful face, without hearing that voice, without feeling Dracos' presence near him.  
  
Of course, he had only himself to blame for that.  
  
_'Selfish, stupid bastard I am,'_ he thought bitterly.  
  
He had left for a career and lost Draco. He had lost the one person he had ever loved with every single part of him, visible and not so. Just for a career as seeker on a world class team.  
  
Sure, he'd loved Italy – how could he not? The sun, the sand, the laid-back attitude of the people. And he'd loved playing quidditch and had got on incredibly well wth his team mates and their families – he still kept in touch with them. And he'd tried to forget about Draco, and most of the time he at least managed to push the blond to the back of his mind, but, at times when he was alone or upset or pensive, or the snow fell, he thought of Draco.  
  
However, as irnoic as it would seem to some, the best thing in Harrys' life had come from leaving behind the man he had fallen in love with.  
  
Arianna Blaze Potter.  
  
He couldn't imagine his life without her. Couldn't imagine life without his beautiful, black haired, green eyed, music-loving, fifteen year old daughter.  
  
"What you doing lurking in here?" asked someone.  
  
Harry looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Standing in the darkened doorway was Draco.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"Yea, well, seems a lot of us are doing that lately."  
  
Draco's voice was hard and Harry could almost hear him sneer.  
  
"Do you need something Draco?"  
  
"I figured I'd find you here. You always used to think here since people discovered the astronomy tower was good for a quickie. Can't you think in your room?"  
  
"I'm sorry," replied Harry sarcastically. "Am I annoying you?"  
  
"To be honest, yes."  
  
"Oh just piss off Malfoy."  
  
Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had known Harry would be here, but he didn't want a fight. "I want to talk."  
  
"About what, pray tell?"  
  
"Your daughter."  
  
Harry fell silent.  
  
'How does he know?"  
  
"She looks exactly like you Harry," said Draco, seemingly reading Harry's thoughts.  
  
"I know."  
  
"She's beautiful."  
  
"I know."  
  
Draco walked a few steps nearer to Harry. "I thought you were gay," he suddenly blurted out.  
  
_'Oh shit,'_ he thought. '_Come back to me words.'_  
  
Harry, however, seemed unphased. "I am."  
  
Draco blinked. "Did I miss something really big here?"  
  
"Ari was a...well, not a mistake, let's just say...a very very big shock."  
  
Draco summoned a chair and sat opposite Harry, waiting for him to explain.  
  
Harry sighed and ran a hand through his black hair, messing it up even more. "When I was eighteen, it was my first quidditch world cup-"  
  
"Which Italy won," Draco interuppted, unable to stop himself.  
  
The blond could've sworn he saw the ghost of a smile on the other man's lips. "Which we won. After that, me and the team-"  
  
This time, Draco managed to resist the urge to correct Harry -_ 'the team and I.'_  
  
"-went out for a few drinks. A few drinks turned into vodka shots off Petrach's chest, and that turned into me meeting a very pretty girl named Natalia. She was eighteen as well. Well we talked, she flirted, I attempted to flirt while hopelessly drunk, and, as it seems, I had sex with her that night. I'm surprised I could even get it up."  
  
Draco's jaw clenched and his fisted his hands.  
  
"Few weeks later she tells me she's pregnant. Well, I'm not about to drop her and my baby on their asses. So, I told Natalia to move in with me and she did. I didn't love her and she didn't love me but I helped her with the pregnancy and she...well she was carrying my child."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and just sat for a moment before continuing. "Arianna was born on 19th June." He looked pointedly at Draco. "Same as your birthday."  
  
"Where's Arianna's mother now?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Your guess is a good as mine. When Ari was six weeks old I came home one day to find all Natalia's stuff gone and Ari screaming from her crib."  
  
"She just left?" asked Draco, sounding shocked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What about Arianna?"  
  
"She doesn't remember anything about her mum." Harry looked slightly sad. "She doesn't ask either. I'm not sure whether she does it for me or because she really doesn't want to know."  
  
He glanced at Draco and laughed slightly. "Don't feel sorry for me Dray. Me and Ari get along great, she's a lovely girl. I think I raised her pretty good."  
  
"Why did you come back?"  
  
"To England?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Getting bit too old for quidditch. I was twenty-eight, mind, and Ari was ten. Besides, she got her Hogwarts letter."  
  
"In Italy?"  
  
"Don't be so naïve. They do send them to people in other countries. Most of those people opt not to come as it's so far from home to them. But I got an invitation to teach DADA, which I took."  
  
"And you had to unleash another generation of Potters on the school."  
  
This caused Harry to laugh. "Yea, well, how could a Potter not go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"And, of course, she's a Griffindor."  
  
"Well...duh."  
  
Draco grinned and for a moment it was like old times, no isues between them, they were just Harry and Draco.  
  
But the moment passed and they remembered themselves. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"I should go to bed. First class tomorrow," muttered Draco, sending the chair back and moving to leave.  
  
"Yea, me too. Class that is," babbled Harry, also getting up to leave. "Draco?"  
  
The blond turned around. "Yea?"  
  
"I did care about you, y'know. I really did."  
  
Draco smiled softly, mimicking the actions of their last conversation fifteen years ago. "I know."

* * *

* * *

So now you know about Arianna's mother. Review please. 


	5. Flashing Lights

**Thanks to reviewers:-**

**Legolas19** – thanks  
  
**Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy** – yea, I was thinking of doing that  
  
**grin** - ta muchly, yup they spoke...19th june – how I loved it  
  
**sniff** – draco always leaves so I wanted to do a harry left one  
  
**lampshadesrgreat** – thanks, but who doesn't loves complications?  
  
**sakura blossoms4** - thank you  
  
**HedwigSasso** – nah, no mpreg – didn't really want to  
  
**Kt** – thanks, I won't ask about your weird awkward silence thing

* * *

* * *

**5. Flashing lights**  
  
Draco sat at his desk, his feet on the table, watching as his fifth year Griffindor/Slytherin class entered the dungeon and slid into their places. He failed to understand why, after so many years of disastrous potions lessons involving the two houses, they were still forced to have the double periods twice a week together.  
  
Once everyone had settled down and the room and became quiet, Draco lowered his legs with a sigh and stood up.  
  
"Good morning," he said pleasantly.  
  
"Good morning Professor Malfoy," the class chorused.  
  
"Today we will be making a very simple potion. This is only OWL level, so it's not exceedingly powerful, but, were we to be making a potent potion, who can tell me what the effects would be?"  
  
Several hands went up and Draco grinned – classes were certainly more relaxed now he was teaching.  
  
He pointed to Aki. "Miss Chang is it?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I remember your mother. She was in the year above me at school. Very beautiful woman." He shook his head and focused on the lesson. "Sorry, what would a full powered healing potion do?"  
  
"Any wound or sickness, no matter how serious, is healed within a matter of minutes. A person can be brought back from the brink of death to full health."  
  
"Correct. Ten points to Griffindor." Draco smiled at Aki quickly, and then continued. "However, we cannot make a potion of this potency as it's very complicated and fairly dangerous. Besides, it takes months and I get bored pretty fast."  
  
Turning his back on the class, he waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board. "All ingredients can be found in the cupboards and if you need any help feel free to ask."  
  
The class began working and Draco settled back into his seat, picking up a stack of third year essays and beginning to mark them.  
  
For about ten minutes the class was working will with minimal noise and, as of yet, no explosions. Suddenly, there was a loud thump.  
  
"Professor Malfoy!" shrieked a scared and shaking voice.  
  
Draco was on his feet to find the source of the noise. Arianna had fallen from her seat on to the hard stone floor. Her eyes had rolled up into her head, now almost only the whites visible, and her face was contorted into what could be perceived to be a grimace of pain. Her body was convulsing violent and there was a gagging, gurgling sound coming from her throat.  
  
Draco was by her side in a matter of seconds. "Has this ever happened before?"  
  
Her friends and several other students shook their heads, their faces pale with worry.  
  
He knelt on the floor and held Arianna's head in his hands, stopping her from banging her head any more or hurting her neck.  
  
"All of you, go outside," ordered Draco, looking at the terrified class. "Someone go get Professor Potter and Madame Pomfrey."  
  
All alone in the classroom, Draco supported Arianna's head, noticing her right arms bent in an abnormal position beneath her body. His heart was beating unbelievably fast and his body was trembling.  
  
The dungeon door flew open and Harry ran in, his face constricted with worry. Immediately, he knelt opposite Draco and took Arianna's left hand in his.  
  
"How long has see been seizing for?"  
  
"Um...two or three minutes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They sat in silence for another minute until Arianna fell still again. Harry took off his robes and folded them up, placing them under his daughter's head.  
  
"What now?" asked Draco, his voice quiet.  
  
"Now we wait."  
  
Harry stretched himself out on the floor, still stroking Arianna's hand. "Come on Ari."  
  
Madame Pomfrey entered the dungeon. "What's going on?"  
  
"Ari had a fit. There's nothing to be done. We just need to wait for her to wake up and then we'll move her to my room until tomorrow morning."  
  
"Harry, what about her arm?"  
  
"Oh," he frowned.  
  
"It looks broken," remarked Madame Pomfrey. "I'll fix that once she's in your room."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Harry lay watching his daughter and, like Draco, did not remove his eyes from her. Slowly, Arianna's eyes opened but stared ahead, blank and unfocused.  
  
"Ari," said Harry softly. "Hey baby."  
  
He got to his knees. "I'll carry her back to my room now. Draco, Poppy, if you will help me?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Draco, you're students are in with mine and Ron's keeping an eye on them."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
Silently, the three of them, Harry carrying Arianna, walked through the schools quiet corridors until they reached a huge painting of a lion.  
  
Harry whispered something and the portrait swung forward, revealing a large sitting room with a huge, currently unlit, fire place and a red sofa. Harry led them through a door into a room decorated in gold and red with a huge four poster bed with embroidered hangings/ He lay Arianna down on this bed and smoothed out her hair.  
  
Madame Pomfrey placed two potions on the bedside table. One was blue, the other pink. "She will need to have the blue one as soon as she wakes up, to reset the bone. The pink one is for the pain, you may not need it."  
  
Harry smiled gratefully. "Thank you Poppy."  
  
"I'll be back to check on her in a few hours, but there was an incident in a first year Herbology class."  
  
She ruffled Harry's hair affectionately and then left the room, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
Harry sat on the bed and leant back against the headboard, continuing to stroke back Arianna's long dark hair.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He looked wearily at Draco. "Yes?"  
  
"What was that?" the blond ventured.  
  
Harry sighed and motioned for Draco to sit on the bed. He obliged and curled his legs underneath him at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Arianna has a muggle illness called epilepsy."  
  
Draco frowned. "What's that?"  
  
"It's like a short circuit in the brain."  
  
Draco still looked clueless, and then Harry remembered that Draco knew little, if anything, about the muggle world and probably had no idea of what electricity was, let alone short-circuiting.  
  
"It's like there's a connection in her brain that sometimes breaks and causes her to fit."  
  
"So that's happened before?"  
  
"Yea, quite a number of times actually."  
  
"Was she born with it?"  
  
Harry shook his head again. "No. When she was twelve she just had a fit one day. Doctors still don't know what caused it."  
  
"Is there anything to stop it?"  
  
"You mean like a cure? No. Ari takes pills but...they don't seem to do much."  
  
Draco bit his lip. "How does Arianna handle it?"  
  
"Better than me." Harry chuckled slightly. "She's a very strong girl. Amazingly so. She just copes with it and leads a pretty normal life."  
  
"Look, I know we're not on the best of terms but...if you ever need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on...or someone to punch, I'm here for you."  
  
Harry smiled, a soft smile, like the ones Draco remembered from their time together. "Thanks Dray."  
  
There was a soft moan from Arianna as she opened her eyes a bit.  
  
"Hey baby," said Harry, his voice once again soft. "How you feeling?"  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
"I know it does." He leant over and took the two bottles of potion from the table. "You have to drink these."  
  
Frowning slightly, Arianna obeyed and drunk the two potions with Harry's assistance.  
  
"Daddy, I'm tired."  
  
Harry kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep baby."  
  
Arianna nodded and sighed softly as she snuggled further under the duvet and fell back asleep. Beckoning silently to Draco, Harry left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Draco stood nervously just inside the sitting room, while Harry sprawled on the red velvet sofa, his eyes shut.  
  
"Sit down Dray," he quietly implored.  
  
Draco curled his legs underneath him in a red armchair near the sofa and look at Harry with longing as the dark haired man stretched out, his eyes still closed. He just wanted to take Harry in his arms and hug him and hold him and tell him that everything was okay.  
  
But that wasn't an option, Harry had made Draco certain of that.  
  
"Thank you Draco."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I don't know. Everything. For not freaking out with Ari and for helping me with her."  
  
"That's okay Harry."  
  
Harry nodded and made a somewhat non-committal sound in his throat.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Could he do this? "Never mind."  
  
Apparently not.  
  
_'I love you Harry.'_

* * *

* * *

Hmm....

Review please


	6. Eagle Eyed

**Thanks to reviewers:-**

**Legolas19, Lindsey** – thanks  
  
**TanisaFyre** – thank yu but why the dammit?  
  
**FredandGeorgeRmine, Robin the bird** – updating  
  
**Coty Wiley** – awwwwwwwwwwww thank you  
  
**Reese Craven** – thanks, but I don't understand how you mean 'how Arianna was born'  
  
**Draco's Princess** – thank you, love your name btw  
  
**Jennifer** – thanks  
  
**TheForbiddenChild22** – they will get together it just takes a while  
  
**Tygrressatheart** – Arianna's a beautiful name and her mother may re-appear  
  
**SilverDragon161** – lol thanks, both are in denial  
  
**sun-sun kat** – my friend has epilepsy and there is no reason I added it to this story just thought it would be a good way for harry and draco to get a bit closer  
  
**Trafalger** – lol thanks, and I know but it is pretty bad  
  
**grin** – I was going to consider draco coming up with the cure for epilepsy but I dunno if I want to go down that road – and yes, I do have a plot...or a semi-plot...a lose plan is about right  
  
**Wildfire2** – lol, well ,draco wasn't TOTALLY alone  
  
**lyaa16** – thanks, yes Arianna knows that harry is gay but she doesn't know he used to be with Draco  
  
**iluvdraco334** – alright, calm down, I'm updating  
  
**Just another Harry Draco fan** – epilepsy can't kill you but related things like falling or swallowing your tongue or choking can  
  
And thanks to everyone who reviewed my stand alone – Join me in death

* * *

* * *

**6. Eagle Eyed**  
  
"Professor Potter, may I have a word?"  
  
Harry nodded at the ageing Headmaster and moved a stack of essays from the seat opposite him. Dumbledore smiled gratefully and sat down.  
  
"Do you have a full team for the teacher/student quidditch match tomorrow?"  
  
Harry bit his lip. Truth be told, he's completely forgotten about the annual event. A team of teachers played a select team of students. If the students won then they gained a week off lessons, if the teachers won they used the students to mark their essays, clean the rooms, cook and serve their food etc.  
  
In the five years he'd been teaching, Harry had assisted Ron in assembling the teachers team. But, for the past two years, Ron had advised Harry to do it on his own, as Harry still had a better eye for quidditch players than his red haired friend.  
  
But, he'd forgotten this year. He vaguely remembered the team already had six members and that he'd been searching for a seventh, but the arrival of Draco and Arianna's seizure had thrown him off a little.  
  
"Um...we have six but we still haven't found a third chaser," Harry replied quickly.  
  
"Who do you have so far?"  
  
"Well, Ron as keeper and me as seeker. Professors Ivonavich and Burgess are going to be the beaters, and Hermione and Professor Krakauer will be chasers."  
  
"Sounds good," mused Dumbledore. "Yet, I wonder...have you considered Professor Malfoy as your third chaser?"  
  
Just hearing his surname made Harry's breath catch in his throat. "Um...he's usually a seeker."  
  
Dumbledore simply smiled in that annoyingly knowing way of his. "Perhaps you should ask him."

* * *

Draco was catching up on his reading in the living room of his chambers, all decorated in green and silver, when there came a knock on the door. Sighing to himself, he marked his page and walked to the door, pulling on a shirt as he did, for one never knew who could be on the other side of a door.  
  
What he didn't expect was for one Harry Potter to be on the other side, running a hand almost manically through his messy black hair.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Harry looked up quickly, before staring back at the floor. Draco almost laughed. Fifteen years on and Harry was still the same unsure, clumsy an adorable fool he had always been.  
  
"Um...there's this quidditch match tomorrow-"  
  
"Teachers against students?"  
  
Harry nodded before rushing on. "Well, we need an extra person for our team so I was wondering if maybe you could be that extra person? You'd have to play chaser but-"  
  
Draco held up a hand to silence Harry before he babbled on into nonsense. "I'll do it."  
  
"You will? Thank you."  
  
"Do you want to come in for a drink or something?" offered Draco. 'Please say yes.'  
  
"Okay," muttered Harry, stepping in through the door and closing it behind him.  
  
He looked around him, the room was almost identical to his, but decorated in the Slytherin colours, and a photo of two small white haired children sat on a table.  
  
"My nephews," explained Draco when he caught Harry looking at the picture.  
  
"I didn't know you had any brothers or sisters."  
  
"Well, I do, an older brother and those are his children."  
  
Harry nodded and sat on the sofa, smiling gratefully as Draco passed him a can of something.  
  
"Coke?" inquired Harry in amusement.  
  
"What can I say? Ever since you forced it on me I've had a soft spot for the drink," grinned Draco settling into his armchair.  
  
"Does Arianna play quidditch?"  
  
Harry nodded, swallowing. "Yea, she's seeker. She loves it." He grinned. He loved talking about his daughter, and it was safe territory with Draco.  
  
"How could she not be? She's your daughter after all."  
  
Draco noted the look on Harry's face as he spoke about Arianna. Harry obviously loved his daughter dearly. He wasn't going to do anything to hurt his daughter. And that probably meant that he wouldn't have told her...well, anything.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Does Arianna know you're gay?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Does she...?"  
  
Harry fixed the blond with a sharp stare. "She doesn't know about what happened between us."  
  
"Oh. I suppose that's for the best."  
  
"Well, I thought so."  
  
Draco cursed himself; he'd managed to take the conversation from amicable to cold and awkward within a matter of seconds.  
  
"What time does this thing start tomorrow?"  
  
"Eleven in the morning." Harry stood up. "I'd better go, loads of essays to mark and so on."  
  
"Yea, okay. Well, I'll see you then."  
  
"Yea."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. In just two hours the teacher/student quidditch game was commence, possibly meaning a week without lessons.  
  
The seven teachers on the team sat in a huddle around one end of the table, supposedly talking tactics, but were momentarily trying to control their laughter as Harry and Ron thought up more and more ridiculous ways to beat the students.  
  
"Yea, but you have to remember who the pupils seeker is," pointed out Hermione.  
  
"I think Harry's capable of beating his own daughter," chuckled Ron.  
  
"I wasn't doubting whether he could it was whether he'd be willing to."  
  
Harry waved his hands. "Hello, I'm here, please stop talking about me as if I'm not."  
  
"Sorry," the couple apologised.  
  
"It's okay. And to answer your question, Arianna certainly has no morality issues with kicking me off my broomstick, therefore, neither do I."  
  
Draco, who had sat silently picking at his toast for the entire conversation, suddenly pushed his chair out and bolted from the table, hurrying out of the huge doors, leaving the other teachers to stare after him.  
  
"What's with him?" asked Ron, breaking the silence.  
  
"I dunno," muttered Harry, still looking almost longingly at the door Draco had just disappeared through.  
  
Mikael Ivonavich, the funny and charismatic Ancient Runes teacher, rubbed his hands together and grinned. "Why do we not go and have a little practice and hope that Professor Malfoy is deciding to return?" he suggested in his thick, Bulgarian accent.  
  
The others nodded their agreement and they all left the hall together, rushing like children to the quidditch pitch.

* * *

Draco had eventually turned up, though still uncharacteristically subdued, and had played chaser better than anyone could've expected. However, regardless of this new discovery, the teachers still lost two hundred and fifty to one hundred, due to Arianna's catch of the snitch in a high-speed chase against her father.  
  
Speculation that Harry had allowed his daughter to edge ahead of him was rife amongst the teachers, but forgotten by the students as they now had a week with no lessons.  
  
There was to be a party in the Great Hall that evening to celebrate the students' victory and after the match everyone had hurried up to their rooms to pick out their outfits and get dressed.  
  
Everyone except Draco. He had walked around the grounds until he was sure everyone had left the pitch, and then plodded back to the changing rooms to shower and dress back into his clothes.  
  
He just didn't want to be around people for the moment, especially not his fellow teachers, as they would be asking why he fled at breakfast that morning. And that answer to that was just humiliating.  
  
Draco was finding it hard to be around people because, with people, came Harry, and it was becoming increasingly difficult with every second he spent with the raven haired beauty not to just jump him then and there.  
  
Harry had made no signs at all that he had any interest in Draco at all. And Harry had always worn his heart on his sleeve. His emotions had always been displayed all over his face, in those big, soulful green eyes of his.  
  
Sighing loudly so as not to cry, Draco picked up his slacks and shirt and a towel and made his way to the shower.  
  
The sound of pounding water suggested that he'd been wrong about being the only person in the changing room, for someone was definitely in the shower.  
  
He knew he shouldn't move closer to see who it was, but it was just going to be a quick, innocent peak. Knowing his luck, it would probably one of the old, horny teachers he always forgot the names of.  
  
Silently, he edged towards to shower, leaning so he could catch a glimpse of who was in there.  
  
It was a tall, tanned man with broad shoulders and muscles that rippled beneath skin as he shampooed his black hair.  
  
Draco gasped.  
  
Standing a few feet in front of him, unbeknownst to his presence, was Harry, his Harry.  
  
Draco couldn't help but stare, drinking in every tiny feature. He was exactly the same as before, except more muscled with darker skin, but there was now a huge black eagle that stretched across his shoulders, appearing to fly as he moved his arms.  
  
He swallowed loudly. Too loudly. Harry whipped round and glanced around him.  
  
"Is anyone there?"  
  
Draco held his breath, just out of sight, trying desperately not to make a sound, as his eyes roamed over Harry's front. His stomach had always been hard and toned, but now there was defined muscle under the skin and thin line of black hair from his navel. There was no hair on his chest, there never had been. Harry just never seemed to grow hair there.  
  
"Hello? If someone's there you better come out," warned Harry.  
  
Still, Draco kept silent. Eventually, Harry shrugged and washed the white lather from his hair, before wrapping a towel around his waist and dressing quickly. Only once he was sure Harry had gone up to the castle did Draco emerge from his hiding place.  
  
_'Better make that a cold shower.'_

* * *

* * *

Please continue your lovely reviewing 


	7. Author's Note

I have not abandoned this story. I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm really sorry, but I will update a.s.a.p.

First, I was at Reading, which was awesome btw, me and my mates were on TV. Then I got ill and was sick and flu-ish and just yuck.

I got an A in my French GCSE which is amazing 'cause I was sure I was going to fail.

Now I'm back at school in my final year and within the first few days they have literally launched work at us. I mean, I have 3 pieces of coursework to be in on WEDNESDAY!! And then others in a few weeks. Also, I'm taking a college course and so am doing two extra hours of work a week and studying for 9 GCSE's and one AS level.

However, there is one plus. I'm seeing Lost Prophets for the 4th time in November – which is awesome 'cause they are amazing live.

Um...yea, I think that's about it. So don't give up on this story or any of my others as I will update as soon as I can, I promise, and you can hold me to that.

Love, kisses, and fairy dust

Riley


End file.
